Bella's Mortal Kombat Christmas
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Bella and Alexa are staying in earthrealm for Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer: I do not own Mortal kombat But I do own my pen name Bella and Alexa.**

Alexa was sleeping until Bella came into Alexa's room and said "Alexa wake up guess what today is?" "Bella what is it today I know its friday" said Alexa "yes but its Christmas Eve we are going to pack up our presents and go to Earthrealm for Christmas will that be fun everyone is going to be there" said Bella.

* * *

25 mins later

"We are almost at Earthrealm Alexa I can smell Nitara's cookies right now" said Bella. "yeah so I hope we get to see our friends" said Alexa as she was looking out the window.

"OK we are here now let me just park the car so we can go in now let's behave this Christmas" said Bella as she Parked the car and got the presents out of the car.

When Bella and Alexa knock on the door Taven and Deagon dress up as Elves ran to get the door "Merry Christmas Taven and Deagon" said Bella "Merry Christmas Bella and Alexa its so nice to see you to for Christmas" said Taven we are Elves for Christmas" said Deagon "Here Bella and Alexa let me and Deagon take these presents to the tree for you it must be very heavy" said Taven "well thank you for the help Taven and Deagon" said Alexa.

Bella and Alexa went into Shao Kahn's throne they saw Shao Kahn dress up as Santa Claus "HoHoHo Merry Christmas Bella and Alexa" said Shao Kahn "Merry Christmas Shao Kahn nice Santa sutie" said Bella until a fast woman ran and jumped on Bella it was Li Mei wearing a Santa hat "Merry Christmas Bella I am so glad to see you" said Li Mei "Merry Christmas to you to Li Mei" said Bella.

Alexa and Bella say hello to the fighter friends they know.

Bella was walking to the cooking room to make cookies with Kitana Jade and Mileena until Mileena jumped on Bella "Merry Christmas Bella I love this time of the year my sister wants to tell you something in the cooking room come with me" said Mileena.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer: I do not own Mortal kombat But I do own my pen name Bella and Alexa.**

In the cooking room

"Merry Christmas Jade and Kitana!" said Bella as she came into the room with Mileena "Merry Christmas Bella!" said Jade and Kitana said it at the same time "So what are you girls up to?" asked Bella "Me Kitana and Mileena are making cookies so do you want to help?" asked Jade "OK so Kitana you want to tell me something" said Bella "Oh yeah about that I watch the weather and tonight we will see northan lights at 9:00pm good thing we have snow here" said Kitana "It is 9 o'clock yet?" asked Mileena "Not not 9 o'clock yet Mileena its only 3 o'clock" said Bella "Why? do want it now? its not dark" said Jade.

2 hours later

The sky was still day time but the sun was setting Bella with Li Mei, Ashrah, Jade, Kitana, Nitara, Tanya, and Mileena were outside in the snow having a snow ball fight Bella was making a snow ball until Ashrah got a lump of snow and droped on Bella's head "Got you!" said Ashrah laughing until Li Mei threw a snow ball at her friend's back and Li Mei said "I got you Ashrah!" "Why you Li Mei I am going to get you next" said Ashrah as she threw a snow ball at Li Mei.

All the girls had fun until Shao Kahn said "Girls it's time for the Christmas dinner!" and the Mileena threw a snow ball at him Shao Kahn threw a snow ball at Mileena and said "that was pay back and time for dinner".

At the diner

Then all the warriors from outworld earthrealm and edeina were in the diner ready to eat Shao Kahn has to make anconcment "Welcome everyone in my frotress we are glad you are all here today so I want to thank the lord of let us all be here on Christmas Eve" and then Shao Kahn was done.

"Kitana pass me the chicken please" said Alexa "OK here you go Alexa" said Kitana as she passed the chicken.

"Ashrah pass me the lansanga please" said Li Mei 'OK Li Mei give me a second I will be right there" said Ashrah "Shao Kahn you and your Ea's have so much food you made" said Bella "Thank you Bella I know" said Goro.

After dinner

"That was a good meal Shao Kahn, Goro, Onaga, Blaze, and Kintaro" said Bella "I was hoping you woulkd like it" said Goro "Thank you Bella" said Onaga "Well our warriors eat alot so I was hoping you would not mind" said Blaze "so Kintaro what are we doing next?" asked Frost as she cleaned up her plate "Well Frost we are going to sing Christmas songs" said Kintaro.

Nitara raced to the tree and said "OK everyone we are going to sing Christmas songs" Kitana got on the piano and begin to play a Christmas song.

C_hristmas song O'Christmas tree_

"O'Christmas tree" (x2)

"How lovly are those branges wawho waho waho!"

Kitana sang that Christmas song but she was singing it in rock and roll "Well guys what do you think?" asked Kitana "That was OK I like it" said Li Mei "That was crazy" said Ashrah "OK so let's have Shao Kahn play for us" said Mileena "Thank you Mileena" said Shao Kahn as he got on the Piano and sing a song

R_udolph the red nosed reindeer_

You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donder and Blitzen., But do you recall? The most famous reindeer of all?  
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Had a very shiny nose, And if you ever saw it, You would even say it glows. All of the other reindeer Used to laugh and call him names; They never let poor Rudolph Join in any reindeer games.  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, Rudolph with your nose so bright, Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?  
Then how the reindeer loved him As they shouted out with glee, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, [ From: . ] You'll go down in history.  
(musical interlude) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Had a very shiny nose, And if you ever saw it, You would even say it glows. All of the other reindeer Used to laugh and call him names; They never let poor Rudolph Join in any reindeer games.  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, Rudolph with your nose so bright, Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?  
Then how the reindeer loved him As they shouted out with glee, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, You'll go down in history.

It was now 7 o'clock and it was story time "Guys its story time" said Blaze as he got a Christmas book "witch is called the grinch who stole Christmas" said Goro.

They read the story until it was 8:50pm "Guys its almost 9 o'clock lets get out side we don't want to miss it!" said Li Mei as she got her winter stuff on and everyone got dress and outside to see the Northan lights.

Outside

"What is happening now?" asked Sheva "Its the northan lights they are going to appear soon" said Li Mei and then the northan lights appeared with beautiful colours dancing in the sky the colours were blue green yellow red purple and dark blue they were beautiful until at 10:00pm the northan lights fade away "now they are gone" said Bella.

"Well we will see them next time Bella" said Mileena "So now everyone its time to get ready for bed before Santa Clause comes" said Onaga.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
